


Abyss

by Comic_geek13



Series: Chaos series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hell, If I have the guts to write it, Kidnapping, Murder, My First AO3 Post, The beginning of a longer story, or so it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comic_geek13/pseuds/Comic_geek13
Summary: Unsurprisingly, hell is not the best place to live
Series: Chaos series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889287
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Unsurprisingly, hell is not the best place to live. But there is one cave, compared to which the rest of the fiery torture chamber seems like a nice spa. And, of course, that place is used for a prison. But the prisoner there is not an angel hostage, or a demon gone against the ruler of Hell, but a creature that should not exist and was danger for both Heaven and Hell. The demonic guard passing in front of the cave did not know that. That’s probably why he didn’t immediately alarmed every single other guard in the area when he heard the noise of rock breaking. That was his fatal mistake, because out of the dust of broken stones emerged a creature formed of pure darkness. Before the guard could do anything, the creature ripped his head out of his body with bare hands. Suddenly, the black flames enveloping the creature and forming its self, started to disappear, only to form a small female figure with pale skin and black hair. She turned her head around a couple of times to see if there was anyone else. When she saw no one in sight, she ran to the closest tunnel with the hope that it was leading out of that hellhole. She kept running for a couple of hours when she heard the grow of the hellhounds. “Damn” she thought “they must’ve found the dead guard. Why didn’t I just throw him in the damn lava?” She knew that there were only a few more kilometers to the portal for Earth. If only she could survive ‘til she reached it. Behind her she heard the shouts of the ones chasing her. Even when no one knew what she was, it seemed that she still was a prized catch. “Well” she said with a smirk “let give them a run for their money”. You can’t be locked in Hell and not learn every single turn and dead end. After a few turns there was a road division. One way led to a giant pit of lava and the other let to the portal. “I hope I have enough energy for this” she muttered. Her eyes started to glow with a red fire as she whispered words from a language no one has spoken in eons. Suddenly, there was only one way and a few steps from bare feet in the dust. “Hope the illusion lasts long enough so that those bastards can drown in the lava”. Just a few seconds after she hid in the shadows, watching with a smile on her lips, a whole horde rushed next to her and went in the tunnel that led to a fiery death. Without the chasers after her, she had a moment to take her breath. But one demon hasn’t fallen into the trap.  
-Ha – he said- you think you can fool anyone with your pitiful illusions?  
-Well, I don’t see any of your friends coming back.  
-Those morons couldn’t see the big picture.  
-And you can?  
-We are talking now, aren’t we?  
-Well, you can’t talk if you are dead!  
With that said, she threw herself at him, but he was too fast. With one fast move he dodged her and pinned her to the ground.  
-Is this what you can do? Pathetic. I don’t see why the Ruler wants you caged.  
-Oh you want more? Well, look behind you, bastard.  
He turned his head and saw a giant rock thrown at him by a creature from fire. He fell unconscious as the woman stood up. “Huh, that trick is still useful” she thought. Shadow bending is one of her best spells. As the fiery figure dissolved, she continued running, hoping that the jerk she knocked unconscious wouldn’t wake up ‘til she reached the portal.  
No one bothered her for the rest of the way and she reached the portal undisturbed. However, there was one tiny, miniature problem. “Who put a fucking abyss here?!” she shouted. She stopped to think for a solution, but heard the sound of thousands of feed in the tunnel she came from. She looked back, then forward, and said “Oh, fuck this” and jumped in the abyss. As she was falling, she started shouting ancient words, which formed a spell. A spell, which she used to create a bridge underneath her. She fell face first on it, but got up and continued running. The portal was right in front of her. She stopped and looked back at the dissolving bridge and the demon army that stood on the other side. With a victorious grin on her face, she shouted:  
-Tell the Ruler I ain’t commin’ back!  
With that final message, she entered the portal. The other side of it looked nothing like Hell. It was full with green trees, and the dark sky was full with stars, and the lights of a city were visible on the horizon. She didn’t have the time to enjoy the view, as a knife was sticking out of her back. Turns out, the unconscious demon woke up soon enough to follow her and had made it to the other side of the abyss. As he pulled out the knife, he said “I still don’t see why you are worth it”. He looked her directly in her eyes and said:  
-Whatever you are, you won’t recover from the angelic blood in the knife. So, have these fine minutes of freedom before you die. I won’t go back in Hell for a while. Might pick up your corpse on the way back. I have some unfinished business to do here.  
With those final words, he left her to die and disappeared in the night.


	2. Whispers in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she had a target and a mission - to find the one who tried to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo-ho, chapter 2 baby

The demonic man stumbled out of the dark forest until he reached a parking lot with a nearby bar. With a confident look on his face he crossed the road and entered the bar. Before anyone could get a look at him he pulled out the still bloody knife and cut the throat of a nearby client. A lot of the unlucky visitors just stood there with horrified looks on their faces, but a few of the braver clients - two women and three men - stood up with angry shouts. Without even bothering to look at them, the demon did a quick job on killing them, and after that the rest of the bar. With the blood of his victims he made a circle on the ground and formed a spell with it, with the help of which he teleported in the near city.  
At that moment the stabbed runaway opened her eyes. With a groan she stood up and said:  
\- _Where is that son of a bitch? Wait. Where am I? Oh, yeah, Earth. Huh. Guess I made it._  
Then she felt a foreign feeling, like a sudden chill or like the cryes of thousands of souls. She made her way out of the forest in the direction the feeling guided her. She discovered the bar and its unfortunate inhabitants. Then she noticed the blood ring and realized what the demon who stabbed her had done. While trying to observe the traces he had left behind, she heard a noise on the other side of the room. A woman, covered in blood, knocked over a few glasses. Then she looked up and said with a whisper:  
\- Help... me  
\- _I will, but I need to know what you saw._  
\- He... killed everyone... but only wounded me... he used... their blood... oh, god... so much blood... there was fire... he said something I couldn't understand... but I heard... the words... Niki... and New York... that's all... I know...will you... please help me?  
\- _Yes, I will_  
With that, she put her hand on the woman's forehead. The woman dropped unconscious, but continued breathing. Her wounds started healing.  
Her saver stood up and took a look at her. Then, she closed her eyes and after a second instead of the old rags she was wearing, she wore dark jeans, sneakers, a dark green Tshirt and a leather jacket.  
She called 911 with one of the victims' phone and went out. Now she had a target and a mission - to find the one who tried to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Shoutout to Тутси.


	3. Unbreakable heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Someone may or may not die.

Nikol Hanson woke up in her bed in the middle of the night. She wondered what had woken her up when she heard the screams of her son. She immediately jumped out of her bed and rushed to his room.

She slammed the door open and saw a horrific scene: a tall man in dark clothing was holding her five-years old son. She didn't notice the dying flames on the floor, or the weird shadow of the man, that didn't resemble a human, but rather some horrible creature with wings, horns and long teeth pouring out of its mouth. She could only notice the fear in her son's eyes and the tears running down his face. 

The man turned around painfully slow and she couldn't believe her eyes:

\- J-Jimmy? B-but you're...

- **Dead? Just for five years. Enough to plan my revenge.**

\- But Tom killed you. He released your last victim and you tried to rip his face off.

**\- Yeah, those were the times.**

At that moment the little boy kicked him. It did nothing other than attract his attention.

**\- Oh, is that your little boy? How old is he?**

-Jimmy...

**\- Jimmy is dead. Call me... Beelzebub.**

\- Whatever your name is now, please, let him go.

**\- Oh, I will. I dont want him. All I want is to cause as much pain as I can to Tom. Now where is he? I heard you got married? Did I mean so little to you? I'm hurt.**

\- Jimmy...

**\- It's Beelzebub.**

\- ... you killed people. You tortured and murdered brutally over 20 people. I was scared of you, even when we were married.

**\- Is that why you divorced me? You know, that pushed me over the edge. Before I just tortured them. But the fun part came after. You realize, you are the one guilty for their deaths.**

\- No. Nononononono

**\- Yes, my dear. Yes. You are the one who killed them. I wouldn't have crossed the line but you forced me to. Your new spouse stopped me from killing anyone else. So, now I am going to hurt him. Really, really bad.**

With that, he dropped the boy and stretched his hands towards her.

\-----‐-----------‐‐‐----------------------------------------------------

The motor roared on the empty roads like some mythical beast. The rider didn't know the exact destination, but was guided by a feeling, that pulled like a magnet. She speeded past a few cars and entered the greatest city on the planet - New York. 

The feeling led her out of the busy even at this hour streets and finnaly stopped in front of a dark apartment complex. She went in and immediately sensed the traces of a blood spell. She knocked on a door where the presence of the dark spell was strongest, and when nobody answered, she just tore it open. Once in there, she heard a faint sobbing coming out of what appeared to be the main bedroom. She opened the door carefully and discovered a boy, curled up in a ball in the corner. He cried quietly and tried pressing his body as far away as he could, but then heard the calming words:

_\- Hush, hush. Stay calm. I am not going to hurt you._

Not being able to hold back a sob, the little boy nodded.

\- _Now, can you tell me what happened?_

The boy nodded again and started talking:

\- A m-monster came in my room. He took my mom.

- _Thank you, sweetie. Now, is someone in this building a friend of yours or mommy's?_

\- Y-yes. The neighbor, miss Travis. She comes by sometimes as a babysitter. But I don't need one.

_\- No, of course you don't. But now you'll have to stay with her for a bit, until your father comes home, ok?_

\- O-ok.

She took the boy to miss Travis' apartment. An old black woman opened the door with heavy from sleep eyes and said:

\- Joe? What are you doing here, sweetie? And who are you, exactly? 

She said as she turned to the mysterious woman. She was going to ask a whole lot of questions, but something in those blue eyes stopped her.

\- _I am sorry to disturb your sleep, miss Travis, but you need to call this boy's father. Do not call the police. Would you mind if I borrow some paper._

\- O-ok.

With a pen that appeared out of nowhere, she wrote a letter and gave it to miss Travis. 

_\- Give this letter to the father when he comes._

Then she went out and took off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikol woke up in a dark warehouse. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear the sea. She tried to move, but without success. She was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. Then, she heard a noise right behind her.

**\- You know what this place is, Niki?**

She tried to answer, but her mouth was shut by a cloth.

**\- This is where I died. I was just done with one guy and was going for the other, when your new lover tried to arrest me. You got _any idea_** **how much a bullet trough the head hurts?! No, of course you don't. But that's nothing compared to what I'll do to you.**

With stretched hands he tried to make his way towards her, but was stopped by a dagger in his back. He quickly turned around, but saw noone. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

- **You?! But how?**

On the railing above him sat what he thought was his last victim. She had a mad grin on her face and fire in her blue eyes.

_\- It ain't that easy to kill me._

\- **But that was angelic blood. You should've been dead by now.**

\- _Well, I'm not. Deal with it._

\- **But how did you find me? I didn't left anything behind.**

\- _Wasn't hard. Figured out a failure like you might come to his last place of glory. Even if it's related to murders._

**A FAILURE!** \- he roared angrily, his hostage long forgotten. **\- Me, who killed 23 people, a failure!**

_\- I am simply speaking the truth_.- she said with a shrug. Then she jumped and landed right in front of him.

\- _You killed people just because you were afraid to go against you mother. How bad was she to you, Jimmy?_

\- **My name is Beelzebub!**

\- _Oh, such a scary name for a big nobody_.

He couldn't take it anymore. With a roar he threw himself at her, but she dodged him with one quick turn.

\- _Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's too slow. I'm sure you can do better._

She dodged his next attack and pinned him to the ground.

_\- I wonder how you managed to kill all those people. You can barely fight._

She threw him in the other side of the room. When he looked up, he saw her holding something shiny. He recognized his own knife in her hand and with a horrified look on his face he said:

**\- No! You cant do this to me!**

\- _Oh, I can. And I will._

And then she stabbed him and whispered in his ear: 

\- _The fact that I survived didn't make it any less painful. Now you will feel the pain I and all your victims felt._

Then she stood up and left him to die. His final screams didn't make her stop. She went to the tied woman and with a calm voice said:

\- _Ma'am, I know this has been traumatic, but I will be grateful if you dont scream._

She removed the cloth from Nikol's mouth.

_\- I'll remove the ropes in a minute._

\- How, is my son? Is he ok?

\- _He is fine. You will see him soon._

\- I... thank you. Thank you for killing that monster.

\- _He was not the monster. His mother abused him constantly throughout his childhood. He wasn't born a monster, but rather made one. Now come, I'll drive you home. My bike is..._

But before she could finish her sentence, a cough stopped her dead on her feet. When she took her hand away, it was covered in blood. Before the other woman could see it, she wiped her hand in her jeans.

\- You ok?

\- _Yes. As I was saying, my bike is close. Let's go._

The two women reached the bike without any accidents and took off. Nikol opened her apartment door and was welcomed by her son shouting: 

-Mommy!

\- Joe. Oh, my god, you're ok.

She couldn't continue, as her husband rushed over to hug her.

\- Nikol. Oh, god. I was so worried about you. The note said to call the police if you weren't back by morning. What happened?

\- I was going to ask the same thing, demanding explanation from the one whosaved her. But she saw noone. Then, they heard the roar of a motorcycle outside and saw her savior dissapeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> And dont worry, there will be more parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> The title may or may not be a reference to a Three Days Grace song.  
> Who knows?


End file.
